Opuestos se atraen
by NightStar24.0
Summary: Cuando pienso en la frase "Los opuestos se atraen," lo primero que se me viene a la mente es el magnetismo no a relaciones amorosas, tengo que hacer realista aquí nunca pensé que personas con personalidades opuesta puedan llevarse bien ni menos estar en una relaciones pero eso cambio cuando lo conocí.


**Ok hola es mi primer fic espero que les guste y acepto crítica constructiva es un BBRae y no soy dueña de Jóvenes Titanes aunque quisiera hahaha. Garfield Logan es Chico Bestia Rachel Roth es Raven Kori Anders es Starfire Karen Beecher (Creo que es su nombre hahah) es Avispa o Bumblebee en ingles **

Opuestos se atraen

Cuando pienso en la frase "Los opuestos se atraen," lo primero que se me viene a la mente es el magnetismo no a relaciones amorosas, tengo que hacer realista aquí nunca pensé que personas con personalidades opuesta puedan llevarse bien ni menos estar en una relaciones pero eso cambio cuando lo conocí.

Garfield Logan la persona que he llegado amar y odiar al mismo tiempo, se pueden preguntar ¿Cómo puedes odiar a alguien pero al mismo tiempo amarla? Bueno eso es fácil, todo comenzó hace como un mes cuando el nuevo estudiante llegó". Estaba en la clase de historia con mis amigas Kori y Karen, estábamos platicando sobre lo que hicimos ayer y haciendo la actividad de la clase cuando tocaron la puerta. La profesora fue a ver quién era que resultó ser un muchacho muy atractivo con una nota, al entrar de nuevo me di cuenta que era nuevo en la escuela se presentó y por una razón me miraba, a lo mejor lo estaba imaginando pero eso lo que se me figuraba, bueno pues me estoy saliendo del tema. A terminar de introducirse se fue a sentar enseguida de mí, algo tenía que gritaba problema. "¿Hola cómo te llamas?", me dijo, no le conteste enseguida porque estaba haciendo la actividad y también lo estaba observando al final le dije "Hola, el nombre es Rachel". "Un nombre hermoso para una chica hermosa", "Hahahaha, apuesto que le dices eso a todas." "No, bueno no todo el tiempo." "Aja, eso si te lo puedo creer."

Esa fue nuestra primera conversación y el resto del día fue así, el iniciaba una conversación yo la continuaba con un comentario sarcástico lo peor del caso es que me empezó a gustar nuestras conversación y eso me asustaba, porque soy la chica que casi no muestra sus emociones, los demás piensan de mi como la reina de hielo y es cierto los únicos que les muestro mi lado cálido es a Kori, Karen, y mi familia. Ese fue el comienzo de mi situación actual, cada vez que hablamos, o que lo veo mi corazón empieza latir muy fuerte lo que es ilógico para mí porque somos opuestos aunque tenemos algunos intereses en común pero en personalidad uff completamente diferentes. Les voy a dar un ejemplo él es fuego yo soy agua, yo soy vampiro él es hombre lobo, así se va largando la lista. La razón es que él es chico divertido, siempre diciendo chistes, las chicas atrás de él, popular mientras tanto yo soy la callada, presto atención en clase, soy fría a comparación de él, otras vez me estoy saliendo del tema, ven esto es lo que me provoca.

Bueno para regresar bien al tema ¿opuestos de verdad se atraen? Es lo que él me provoca pensar cosas que antes creía irrelevantes o estúpidas, aahh genial me estoy diciendo estúpida, no me digan eso no es estúpido es amor, bueno amor para mi es estúpido quien tiene tiempo para es una pérdida de tiempo, eso era lo que pensaba ahora quiero saber cómo se siente tener a alguien a tu lado, hacerte sentir especial, que no le importe lo que tú quieras, o aún mejor alguien que no te quiera cambiar no más porque no le gusta unas cuantas características de tu personalidad. Lo que me llevo a pensar esto fue un comentario de Karen cual fue este "En verdad de gusta, nunca te vi tan frustrada con alguien antes" y es cierto nunca en mis 16 años de vida me ha hecho perder el control. Lo peor del caso es que es verdad no puedo creer que ese tipo se pudo meter bajo mi piel en menos de un mes.

Ahora estoy en mi recamara pensando todo esto recostada en mi cama, si le digo lo que siento puedo ser rechazada y ser la burla de todos o no decirle nada y perderlo. Esto es tonto antes no me importaba estar sola, bueno sola en el sentido romántico no me importaba ahora que lo conocí estoy deseando saber cómo se siente, genial estoy pensando demasiado cursi. ¿Qué es ese ruido? Mi celular me pregunto quién será. A ver quién es numero desconocido y es un menaje texto; "Sal estoy afuera de tu casa, a por cierto soy Garfield por cierto :D" Que como consiguió mi número y mi dirección, ¡Karen!, la voy a matar después de esto, pero que quera decirme a esta hora, está afuera.

Me levanto y me asomo por mi ventana y allí lo veo afuera, inhalo y exhalo, ok voy a ver que quiere y a la mejor quiere saber sobre la tarea o algo, pero tiene amigos para que le digan, no me voy a emocionar, no viene a proclamar su amor por mí.

Antes de abrir la puerta otra vez inhalo y exhalo, y abro la puerta y digo "Hola", "Si te preguntas como supe tu número y dirección…" y lo detengo diciendo "Ya se Karen te lo dio verdad", "Si, tu sí que conoces a tus amigas" me contesto riéndose. "Y que querías decirme" cuando le dije eso se sonrojo y dijo "Pues te quiero decir que me gustas". "¿Qué?" cuestione, "Que me gustas" repitió el. "¿Como que te gusto?" volví a cuestionar, "¡Qué me gustas desde que te vi afuera del salón haciendo el trabajo, desde la primera vez que te hable me ignoraste y luego me contestas diciendo algo sarcástico!" "Y qué ¿quieres que sea tu novia o algo así?" le digo. "Si no te molesta, eso me gustaría" dice "Si sabes que esto no puede a funcionar por nuestras diferentes personalidades" le digo. "Lo haremos funcionar" él contesta, "Y cómo quieres sellar…" antes que pudiera terminar mi oración me besó y era un beso dulce donde pude sentir el afecto ya se es algo cliché. "Algo así y que si quieres ser mi novia" me dice, "Si no quería ser tu novia no te hubiera dicho como lo querías sellarlo y no te iba a devolver el beso" le contesto y se ríe "Hahaha que tonto de mí" y le digo "Si, eres muy tonto", "Pero soy tu tonto", "Cállate y bésame idiota" le digo, "Lo que usted diga Reina de Hielo" nos reímos los dos sobre el apodo que me dieron nuestros compañeros de escuela y después, bueno ya se pueden imaginar que nos besamos de nuevo.

Después de esto la frase "Opuestos se atraen" ya casi no lo relaciono con el magnetismo.

**Por cierto es un mundo alternativo y gracias por leer :D**


End file.
